


Your Bay Boys

by brilliantboffins



Series: The Bay Boys Series [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Domination, F/M, Light Bondage, Mouth Fucking, Name Calling, Smut, Spanking, Spanking with belt, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantboffins/pseuds/brilliantboffins
Summary: Summary:Shamless 3-some smut with our favourite Bay boys and the official beginning of your relationship with both Rafa and DaveedY/N = your name(Use these extensions to replace Y/N with your name:Chrome: “Search and Replace”FiredFox:“Find and Replace”)





	Your Bay Boys

“This really isn’t fair,” you complained as Rafael tossed the ball over your head and Daveed caught it with a laugh.

“What? Cats are good jumpers, so jump kitten,” Daveed taunted as you turned and ran towards him, trying to reach for the ball.

He took a few steps back as you whined, trying to go around him but he easily dodged your efforts lobbed the ball to Rafael once more.

“I’m never going to get the ball from you two bloody giraffes,” you cried, looking at your boyfriend dejectedly.

Rafael snickered and dribbled the ball a bit, coming closer to you.

“If you can’t get the ball, then you don’t get your treat, baby girl,” he said with a shrug.

You sniffed and crossed your arms, nose in the air and chin up stubbornly.

“Well maybe I don’t WANT your stupid treat,” you replied sulkily.

Sensing that a tantrum was coming, Daveed shuffled closer and swung an arm over your shoulder.

“Ok, how about this then? You take a spanking as punishment for failing to get the ball, and then we’ll give you your treat,” he suggested.

Your ears perked up at this as you looked between the two men, intrigued.

“Yeah? How…how many spanks?”

“Twenty. Ten from each of us,” Rafael said as he also came over to you.

Without hesitating, you nodded, “Deal. Now can we please go home?”

The sun was getting hot in the afternoon and while you had enjoyed the earlier picnic with your boyfriend and Daveed the heat was getting to be uncomfortable. Quickly, the three of you packed up and headed back to the apartment you shared with Rafael, although Daveed had been staying over more and more recently. Ever sing his birthday the three of you had gotten closer together and more often than not Daveed could be found lounging at your place, sharing lazy kisses or engaging in some triple R-rated activities. Rafael was more than happy to have a partner in crime when it came to roughing you up in the bedroom and you, of course, loved the attention.

\--------------------

As soon as you got back to the apartment you tried to jump into in the shower without waiting for the boys. Unfortunately, Rafael caught you and dragged you over to the sofa in the living room instead.

“Nope. Punishment first,” he said sternly, bending you over his lap.

You whined and tried to get up, only to be pushed down again.

“Rafa! I just wanted a quick shower.”

That earned you a hard smack on the rump.

“Quiet. Pets just do what their masters tell them, so hush.”

Daveed laughed and came over after he had put the picnic basket in the kitchen. He knelt down in front of you and tilted your head up even as Rafael reached up your skirt and tugged your panties down.

“Behave, kitten. Just twenty spanks and then you can take your shower,” the curly-haired rapper soothed.

You grumbled of resigned yourself to your fate, slumping in Rafael’s lap.

The first five hits weren’t too bad, but he increased the strength behind each smack until you were crying out with each one.

“Ow! Owww, Rafa! Hurts! Ow! Ow!”

Your boyfriend rolled his eyes, knowing you were exaggerating.

“She’s so loud today,” he complained to Daveed, “Here, put this in her mouth.”

He handed his friend your panties which were promptly jammed into your mouth to keep you quiet and you moaned, giving Daveed a pitiful look. He was much more likely to take pity on you than Rafa, a dynamic you had come to discover.

“Sorry, sweetheart, Rafa’s orders. Can’t have you disturbing the neighbours,” Daveed apologised as he stroked your hair.

As Rafael finished his spanks, you went to get off his lap, thinking Daveed would take his place. Instead, the blond-haired rapper held you in place and looked at his friend.

“Hey, Diggs. You mentioned wanting to try using your belt on her ass?”

You inhaled sharply, the words sending a shot of arousal through you.

“Um…yeah but..but are you sure?” The older man asked, the question open to both Rafael and you.

Turning your head a bit, you gave him a smirk around the panties in your mouth, and Rafael nodded.

“Give it a try. Just keep the buckle in your hand and it’ll be fine,” he instructed.

Daveed went to the bedroom and brought back one of his belts, testing the material and then folding it in two. Rafael lifted your skirt higher, exposing pinkened rear as you tried to relax in anticipation of the sting. It came accompanied by the sound of the belt swishing through the air, the resulting smack against your flesh making you jump.

“MMmmph!!” You squeaked through your panties, eyes watering at how much it stung.

“Shh…calm down pet,” Rafael cooed as he kept a hand on your back to keep you still.

Daveed gave you a few seconds to breathe before he took aim and landed another hit. You whined and mewled, unable to stay silent no matter how much Rafael coaxed. It really did hurt, and your ass was getting really hot from the constant hits.

By the time Daveed was done you have twin tracks of tears running down your cheeks. Your head drooped and all the fight from earlier was drained out of you. Daveed gave Rafael a slightly concerned look although your boyfriend shook his head, indicating that you were fine. He knew you would have safeworded if you really wanted things to stop.

“Baby, it’s all done, you did good,” Rafael praised as he removed your panty-gag and gently kissed your hair.

You cuddled closer to him, lifting your head for a kiss and he obliged, licking into your mouth until you were moaning quietly. With Daveed’s help, they got you on your feet and kept your stead as you rubbed gently at your sore ass, wincing.

“Do you want your shower, sweetheart?” Daveed asked.

Coming off of the adrenaline from the spanking a shower was not high on your list of priorities. Instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck and began to suck a nice, prominent mark against his neck.

“Mmm…prefer if you fucked me instead, sir,” you whispered.

The two rappers shared a look over your shoulder and Daveed proceeded to haul you onto his shoulder as Rafael led the way to the bedroom. You squeaked and laughed, clinging to the back of the older man’s shirt, trying not to fall.

“Ahh! Help! I’m being kidnapped!” You giggled.

Daveed threw you down onto the bed and you whined as you landed ass first on the mattress.

“Sorry princess, no one’s coming to rescue you,” he smirked as he tugged your skirt off.

At the same time, Rafael worked on your shirt, undoing the buttons and slipping it off your shoulders along with your bra. You were about to reach for Rafael when he grabbed your wrists and, using his own belt, tied them together.

“Hey!” You protested, tugging on the restraint with a pout.

Instead of answering, Rafael gripped your chin and made you meet his eyes.

“Listen, slut, you’ve been misbehaving all day, complaining, bitching, giving us a hard fucking time. That stops, right now, understand?”

You were wide-eyed and quiet as you listened, feeling chastened by his words. Rafael grabbed you by the hair and pulled hard.

“Ah!” You cried, head jerking back.

“Shut up, bitch. Now get on your hands and knees,” your boyfriend ordered.

You scrambled to comply as Daveed helped you get into position. He pressed two fingers to your lips and you immediately opened them so that he could slide his long fingers into your mouth. Behind you, Rafael was sliding his fingers along your slit, teasing until you moaned and tried to push your hips back. Immediately he responded with a harsh slap to your hip before he shoved two fingers into you unhesitatingly.

“Slut,” he spat.

Daveed chuckled as he watched your eyes flutter, “You’re awful, Rafa. Y/N’s being good, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Looking up at him pitifully, you tried to nod as best you could, sucking eagerly on his fingers as if to prove just how good you could be. He smiled and patted your head, pushing deeper into your mouth.

“She acts good, but the minute you go soft she takes advantage. Don’t you, whore?” Rafael replied as he pumped his fingers in and out of you rapidly.

You whined, breath hitching as you felt light-headed from being so turned on.

Daveed tsked at you, “She does love being used like this, doesn’t she? Look at her, a complete mess.”

Rafael pulled his fingers out and flipped you over roughly. You yelped as he shoved you until your head was hanging over the side of the bed.

“Take her mouth, Diggs. Shut her up for me while I fuck this little slut. This pussy is begging to get stuffed.”

The older man nodded and got off the bed, standing in front of your face where he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. It was perfectly positioned to your mouth and you opened, practically drooling for it.

Rafael almost mirrored his friend’s actions across the bed, pushing your legs apart and bending your knees until you were almost bent in half. He gave himself a few strokes and smacked your clit with his cock making you squirm.

“Sorry bitch, you don’t get to be pleasured today. This is just for me and Diggs,” he growled as he thrusted forward and sank into you to the hilt.

You cried out at the sudden stretch just as Daveed pushed his cock into your mouth causing you to choke. Tears gathered in your eyes but neither men stopped, thrusting into you with a groan. Rafael latched his teeth to one of your nipples as he slammed into you again and again with no intention of going slow or being gentle. Daveed followed suit, wrapping one hand under your head to hold it still as he fucked your mouth, his cock jamming into your throat with each shove. Between the two of them, you couldn’t do much except lay there and take it, tears dripping from the corners of your eyes as your body was used by the two men.

“Damnn…fuck…fuck…mother..fucker…,” Rafael panted against your chest as his hips drove into you again and again.

Daveed wasn’t fairing much better, his usually brilliant words reduced to guttural moans and growls. Your throat was sore and you felt like your hips were going to be bruised later, but being so thoroughly used was exhilarating and you shut your eyes, just letting them do whatever they wanted. Unable to see, you didn’t notice Daveed wrapping his free hand around your throat. He squeezed down and you felt even the little bit of air you could manage to inhale between his thrusts become impossible.

Your body reacted on instinct at the total loss of air, muscles contracting suddenly as you flailed. Rafael bit down on your nipple as you tightened around his cock and he came hard. Like a chain reaction, the feeling of his hot cum made you want to moan and your throat muscles spasmed around Daveed who managed a few more stuttered thrusts before he climaxed in your throat.

All three of you were exhausted and for a moment there was only the sound of panting breaths. Eventually, Daveed pulled out and slumped to the bed, flopping over you so he could kiss and nip at your neck. You gasped once your mouth was free, coughing and panting as your burning lungs finally got air once more.

Rafael carefully pulled out from your dripping pussy and jammed three fingers in making you arch up with a startled cry. He used his other hand and rubbed ruthlessly at your clit until you hit your orgasm with a loud cry that was almost a sob. Your body shook and Daveed had to press his body on top of yours to hold you down. Smirking as he finger fucked you through your climax, your boyfriend didn’t stop until you were mewling at the overstimulation.

Lying down beside you, the blond rapper brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean, eyes meeting yours even though you were far too out of it to do anything.

“Mmm…taste good, baby girl,” he licked his lips.

You huffed and buried your face against Daveed who chuckled, nuzzling you gently.

“You two are going to be the end of me,” the older man sighed affectionately.

“Well it’ll be a hell of a way to go, just think of your eulogy,” Rafael laughed, snuggling against you.

With a groan you tried to push Daveed off and get Rafa to move. It was bloody hot and they were clinging to you like two giant starfish.

“Need..water,” you gasped, voice hoarse from the throat fucking.

Daveed hopped off to comply while Rafael continued to cling.

“Hmmm…you all right, love? Not too rough?” He asked, fingering the bite mark he had left around your nipple.

You shivered and shook your head, “Hardly. Can you untie me?” You asked, presenting him with your wrists which were still bound by his belt.

He pushed himself up and kissed the back of each of your hands before undoing the belt, rubbing your wrists to make sure they weren’t hurt.

“You know…we should talk about Diggs,” he started, voice going soft.

You glanced at him, frowning a little and feeling nervous.

“What about him?”

“Do you…do you think you want him with us like…you know, like a permanent thing?”

Biting your lip, you glanced away from your boyfriend, unsure how to answer. To be quite honest, you enjoyed having Daveed with you to balance out Rafael. They both approached your needs differently and it was fulfilling to have them both, as greedy as that sounded. But you weren’t sure how your boyfriend would feel about adding someone to the relationship permanently and it made you anxious.

“I…I like Daveed,” you started and found you couldn’t say anything more.

Silence loomed between the two of you as Rafael watched your face even though you refused to meet his eyes.

“Hey, Y/N, you know I love you, right? I’m ok if you want Diggs with us,” he reassured.

Pressing your lips together, you finally looked at Rafael, noting how open his expression was. He reached out and cupped your cheek, leaning in to kiss you softly.

“I like having him around, too. And when work gets busy I’ll know he’s around to take care of you.”

The relief you felt was almost overwhelming as you wrapped your arms around Rafael, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you, Rafa. I…I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” you whispered, suddenly feeling teary.

He hugged you back, wrapping his arms around you, “Shh…none of that now, this is for both of us. And we still need to talk to Diggs to make sure he’s ok with it, yeah?”

You nodded and sniffled, rubbing your eyes, “Right.”

Rafael smiled at you lovingly as he rocked you, smoothing a hand up and down your back. With a happy sigh, you huddled against him, enjoying being taken care of. It was thrilling to think that from now on it won’t just be you and Rafael, but also Daveed as well. Your two favourite Bay boys with you, how lucky you were.

 

* * *

 

**_END_ **

This was supposed to be a drabble just to hold people over until I get over my block on my Anthony/Reader fic..it’s around 2,600 words so it’s KIND of a drabble? Compared to some of my other fics?? Haha.

Well, anyway, looks like this little 3somisn’t ending anytime soon xDD I’m having too much fun with the Bay boys, so I put these stories in a new series, "The Bay Boys"~.

Kudos/comments adored like how Rafa and Daveed adores you~ :D

(You can find me on tumblr: **[la-frenchiest-frite](https://la-frenchiest-frite.tumblr.com/)** )  

 

 


End file.
